Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 026
の ！！ | romaji = Kyōdai no Kizuna!! | english = Brother's Bond!! | japanese translated = Brother's Bond!! | alternate = | chapter number = 26 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Brother's Bond" is the twenty-sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 3 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary As Chazz Princeton's "Light and Darkness Dragon" destroys Syrus Truesdale's "Solidroid α", both Jaden Yuki and David Rabb realize that the it's the dragon spirit they had seen earlier. Reggie MacKenzie is perplexed, as they've already confirmed that the spirit they were after belonged to Jaden, yet another spirit is on the island, which wasn't anticipated. Elsewhere, the shadow realizes that the dragon spirit is the Feather of Ma'at, a relic left behind by the priests, which could pose a threat to him. Zane Truesdale watches the Duel alongside Alexis Rhodes, and he comments that though "Light and Darkness Dragon" can negate Spell, Trap and monster effect, it can't negate the Summoning requirements of a monster. He believes that Syrus will destroy "Light and Darkness Dragon" on his next turn. Syrus declares that "Alpha" wasn't the only "Solidroid" he has, and he removes the "Turboroid", "Strikeroid" and "Stealthroid" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Solidroid β". Its effect activates, which would destroy one monster on the field, but "Light and Darkness Dragon" automatically negates it by decreased its attack and defense by 500 points each. This weakens it enough that "Solidroid" can attack and destroy it, reducing Chazz to 1200 Life Points. In the stands, David states that Syrus was like a completely different person when he dueled him. Chazz is shocked that "Light and Darkness Dragon" was defeated so easily, but thinks that it will be still be with him in spirit. He Summons "Red Wyrm" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Syrus activates "Stop Defense", switching "Red Wyrm" to Attack Position. "Solidroid" attacks and destroys it, but Syrus takes 500 damage via its effect, though Chazz himself is reduced to only 400. Chazz activates his face-down "Guidance of Light and Dark", allowing him to remove the "Light and Darkness Dragon" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon either a LIGHT or DARK-attribute Dragon-Type monster from his hand. He Summons "Dark End Dragon". Chazz activates its effect, reducing its attack and defense by 500 points each to destroy "Solidroid". He attacks directly, but Syrus activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Frustrated, Chazz Sets a card to end his turn. Though he still has 2200 Life Points, Syrus couldn't afford to take any more damage, as he needs more than 2000 Life Points to activate his trump card - "Dimension Fusion (manga)". Zane had never thought Syrus was face a card as powerful as "Dark End Dragon" and recalls a time from their childhood where Syrus dueled in a park with a friend named Masao. Masao had just Summoned "Angel 07", but Syrus activates "Trap Hole" to destroy it. His friend is upset, as he's worked hard to Summon the card. Zane can see Syrus' hand and sees a Level 4 monster ("Tankroid") in it, so Syrus should be able to attack and win. However, feeling bad for Masao, who defeats him. This caused Zane to come to the conclusion that Syrus was too kind to be a duelist. Zane now believes that Syrus has changed, and is a true duelist. Syrus activates "Dimension Fusion", paying 2000 Life Points to let both players Special Summon as many monsters that have been removed from play as they can. Syrus Summons "Stealthroid", Strikeroid" and "Turboroid". Though Chazz's "Light and Darkness Dragon" is also removed from play, he is unable to Summon it to its own effect. Syrus removes his three Roids from play to Special Summon "Solidroid γ" in Attack Position, whose effect activates, which would destroy all of Chazz's Set Spell and Trap Cards. Chazz chains his face-down "Duality", Tributing his DARK attribute "Dark End Dragon" to Special Summon the LIGHT attribute "Light End Dragon" from his hand. Syrus attacks, but Chazz activates "Light End Dragon's" effect, reducing its attack points and defense points by 500 to reduce the attack and the defense points of the monster it is battling by 1500. "Solidroid" is destroyed, and Chazz has won. Zane approaches Syrus, and Syrus apologizes for losing, but still explains that he wants to fight as a pro duelist one day. Zane compliments Syrus on a fine duel. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. Syrus Truesdale Duel continues from the the previous chapter. Turn 7: Syrus Syrus draws. He then removes "Stealthroid", "Turboroid" and "Strikeroid" in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Solidroid β" (2500/1900) in Attack Position. Since "Solidroid β" was Summoned, its effect activates, which would destroy "Light and Darkness Dragon", but Chazz activates the effect of Light and Darkness Dragon to decrease its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Light and Darkness Dragon": 2800 → 2300/2400 → 1900) and negates "Solidroid β"'s effect. Syrus attacks and destroys "Light and Darkness Dragon" with "Solidroid" (Chazz: 1400 → 1200). Syrus Sets a card. Turn 8: Chazz Chazz draws "Guidance of Light and Dark". He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Red Wyrm" (1700/1600) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Syrus Syrus draws. He then activates "Stop Defense", switching "Red Wyrm" to Attack Position. "Solidroid" attacks and destroys "Red Wyrm" (Chazz: 1200 → 400). Since "Red Wyrm" was destroyed, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Syrus (Syrus: 2700 → 2200). Chazz activates his face-down "Guidance of Light and Dark", removing "Light and Darkness Dragon" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Dark End Dragon" (2600/2100) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 10: Chazz Chazz draws. He then activates the effect of "Dark End Dragon", decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Dark-End Dragon": 2600 → 2100/2100 → 1600) and destroy "Solidroid". "Dark-End Dragon" attacks Syrus directly, but Syrus activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Chazz Sets a card. Turn 11: Syrus Syrus draws. He then activates "Dimension Fusion", paying 2000 Life Points (Syrus: 2200 → 200) to Special Summon the "Strikeroid" (1600/400), "Stealthroid" (400/2000) and "Turboroid (1400/1800) from his Removed from Play Zone, while Chazz does not Special Summon any monsters, since "Light and Darkness Dragon" can only be Summoned by Tribute Summoning.This effect is not listed on the card's lore, but verbally explained by Chazz. Syrus removes "Strikeroid", "Stealthroid" and "Turboroid" from play to Fusion Summon "Solidroid γ" (2700/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Solidroid γ" was Summoned, its effect activates, which would destroy all of Chazz's Set Cards. Chazz chains with his face-down "Duality", Tributing "Dark End Dragon" to Special Summon "Light End Dragon" (2600/2100) from his hand in Attack Position. Syrus attacks "Light End Dragon" with "Solidroid γ", and Chazz activates the effect of "Light End Dragon", reducing its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Light-End Dragon": 2600 → 2100/2100 → 1600), in order to decrease the ATK and DEF of "Solidroid" by 1500, ("Solidroid γ": 2700 → 1200/2000 → 500). "Solidroid" is destroyed (Syrus: 200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes